rtypefandomcom-20200213-history
OF-1 Daedalus
|-|R-Type Final= The OF-type series was a departure of the standard R-type craft. The OF series focused on high-end Bit Conductors and control of said devices, whereas the R-type craft were built towards ever-stronger Wave Cannons and new Force units (though the OF series had their own run of unique Force devices). As such, pilots using an OF craft will find their focus to be with stronger and more versatile Bit Devices. The OF-1 has been integrated into the R-craft fleet, and now has many of the same capabilities as other craft, though it's still not prepared to handle a full-power Wave Cannon. Pilots will gain access to this ship after logging 90 minutes of flight time with the TX-T Eclipse. Description: First unit equipped with a Cyber Connector able to enter and exit the atmosphere. When changing speeds, it transforms for stability. Excess energy after transforming is emitted from the rear. This has been confirmed as a useful weapon and skilled pilots have been known to attack with it during combat. Armaments: Force * OF Force Bit Device * 2 x Red Pod OR * 2 x Blue Pod Missile * 2 x Homing Missile OR * 1 x Depth Bomb Wave Cannon * Standard Wave Cannon Prototype |-|R-Type Command/Tactics 1+2=''"The New Wings of Courage"'' Description: ''' ''OF-1 Daedalus -Orbit Fighter-'' Fighter fitted with cyber connectors allowing it to control support pods. It is capable of desynching. HP: 120 Fuel: 40 Charge: 5 Turn Radar: 2 Speed: 4 Evade: 36% '''Requirements: Warp Coordinates (RTT1 Only) Orbit Fighter Scheme 150 Solonium Installations: Charge Enabled Desynch Drive Sub Weapon Armaments: ''' '''Description: Red Pod ''OF-1 Red Pod -Armored Support-'' Powerful support for orbital fighters that is capable of firing on its own. HP: 100 Fuel: 100 Radar: 2 Speed: 0 Evade: 25% Armaments: Red Pod |-|Image Fight 1 +2= Image Fight The OF-1 is the only ship used in this game. It must go through five combat simulation stages before being used in combat. Its first mission was to destroy an alien base located in the moon. Armaments: ' *Drill Cannon - Shoots pulse lasers directly ahead. *V-Vulcan - Shoots shots in a V pattern, leaves the front vulnerable without Pods but has some front attack ability. *Side Shot - Shoots shots to the left and right of the OF-1, leaves the front vulnerable without Pods. *Ring Laser - Shoots a semi-waving circular ring in a V pattern. It will shoot ahead if the Fire button is held down. *Reflection Ball - Shoots balls in a V pattern that bounces off of walls and targets. *5-Way - Shoots 5 shots directly ahead in a wide pattern. *Homing Missiles - Shoots several missiles that home in on nearby targets. *Search Laser - Shoots small lasers that shoot ahead then turn 90 degrees left/right to hit targets. *Shield - Forms a circular shield in front that blocks some bullets. In order to use this, you have to hold the Fire button. 'Image Fight II: Operation Deepstriker The OF-1 Daedalus is the first ship available until it is replaced by the OF-3 Garuda. OF-1_R-Type_Finale.jpg OF1_Daedalus_Intro.jpg Daedalus_Pod_Launch.jpg Trivia * Daedalus was a Greek wise man, inventor, and artisan. He crafted Icarus' wings, to a tragic end. * Piloting an OF-1 is a risk for all the pilots, as two Daedalus were shot down in the real mission of Image Fight. Category:Ships in the R-Type Series Category:Image Fight Category:Ships in R-Type Final Category:Ships in R-Type Command Category:Ships in R-Type Command 2